


Enough

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But That's Not the Point, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, I really hope nobody actually reads these tbh, M/M, Mini-Fic, Self-Indulgent, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding Magnus Bane, and he definitely gets it, and he gets them in the form of his boyfriend, bad day fic, did I self-project big time when I wrote this fic?, if you do I'm so sorry, indeed, my tags are terrible jfc, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alec has a bad day, but he doesn't tell Magnus that. Magnus finds him in the kitchen at 1 AM and Alec gets the comfort he wanted all along.~ requested by @bidnezz on Tumblr ~
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751983
Comments: 30
Kudos: 217





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts).



> Hey, guys! I'm back again with another mini-fic for a friend on Tumblr. This one had a prompt of: _things said at 1 AM_. Of course, I couldn't resist the opportunity to add some angst & hurt/comfort. I have lots of prompts to get through still, 7 after this one. As much as I like writing whatever I want to, I also really like getting prompts. They make me more focused and help me keep a better writing schedule. Maybe that's just me?
> 
> I really hope you like this!! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

The silver-grey face of the moon was the only lighting in the dark kitchen, and it gave an almost eerie glow to the sink Alec leaned over. He felt jittery, on edge; his thumb dug into the hollow between his middle & pointer fingers. He knew why he felt this way. He _knew_. But he couldn’t bring himself to face Magnus with it. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), he wasn’t given much of a choice. 

“Alexander? What are you doing out here?” Alec sucked in a sharp breath and kept his back to Magnus. He wasn’t sure he had the words to tell him what was going on, or that he even wanted to say anything at all. 

Alec listened, hyper-aware of the pitter-patter of Magnus’s slippers on the hardwood floor as he made his way over to Alec. He couldn’t help the way he stiffened when Magnus placed a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Magnus asked softly. 

Alec sighed and shook his head. It was stupid. 

“It’s not stupid,” Magnus said, and Alec was left to wonder (not for the first time) if Magnus had been lying when he said he couldn’t read Alec’s mind. “If it’s upsetting you, it’s not stupid at all.”

Alec clenched his hands that rested just over the grey sink, illuminated by the slice of moonlight that peeked through the clouds, and didn’t say anything.

Magnus waited patiently, humming an old Indonesian song that Alec knew he liked to hum when he cooked. It made him feel even worse for lying to him. 

“I just had a bad day,” Alec mumbled before he could talk himself out of it. 

Magnus moved closer so he could face Alec instead of his back. He looked perplexed and Alec bit his lip, the guilt making his eyes wet. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, darling?” Magnus asked softly, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear that escaped without Alec’s permission. “You said your day was fine.” He slotted himself in the space between Alec and the counter, twining his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec sighed and accepted the blatant offer for a hug, burying his face in Magnus’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Alec admitted tearfully. “It just seemed so _stupid_.” His voice broke on the word, and Magnus cooed quietly into his ear. 

“Nothing that upsets you will ever be stupid, Alexander,” Magnus reassured him. Alec nodded against him, unwilling to argue the point when he felt like having a breakdown in his husband’s safe, strong arms.

“I hope you know that you can always come to me,” Magnus continued, “Even when it feels stupid. I will never judge you or think any less of you because of it. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Alec muttered. “I don’t know why I lied. I’m sorry, Magnus.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Magnus replied. One of his hands went to Alec’s hair, stroking through it reassuringly. He pulled back just enough to see Alec’s face, and his heart fell when he saw the tear tracks that stained it. His normally bright blue eyes looked eerily luminescent in the darkness of the kitchen, and Magnus could see that they were glassy with tears. 

“It’s okay, my love,” Magnus murmured, leaning up to place a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. “I’m right here.”

With those words, Alec buried his head in Magnus’s shoulder once again. He was planning on telling Magnus about the day he’d had; all of the little papercuts that had built up over the course of eight hours and left him at the end of the day with a large, somatic wound. 

But now, buried in the scent and feel of Magnus, in their kitchen in the loft that was his home, he no longer felt the need to. 

Magnus didn’t need him to explain himself.

For once in his life, Alec could just say those five words, “I had a bad day,” and they would be enough. 

They were enough for Magnus.

 _He_ was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
